Gladiator
by Aspenleaf
Summary: Written for the AoE contest. Edward was a slave to the people of Rome. With a haunted past and a future made with each victory, what happens when one day he comes face to face with his past?


**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Rome, 182 AD**

I stared out into the vast crowd. The cheers were deafening, their images blurring into a sea of colors. The smell of sweat and blood penetrated my senses. I looked down at the blood soaked earth, willing myself to stay alert; the battle was not yet won. I needed to face my destiny. The fates had brought me to this point. Although I had not understood the significance of the journey I had undertaken, I was able to see with perfect clarity the reason. Memories of a lifetime ago, it seemed, penetrated my mind. A father figure and mentor; his last words would haunt me, knowing his son was responsible for his death.

"_An nescis, mi fili, quantilla sapientia mundus regatur?"_

"This is why I am naming you my successor, you are betrothed to my daughter, and will save Rome from the corruption that infests its walls. You must promise to do this. It is the last task I give you."

Those words sealed my fate and brought me to where I am today.

I am a slave, the people would call me a Gladiator but there is no honor in what I do. I fight for the pleasure of the crowd and if I die I will be replaced by the next person, the memory of my victory fading as quickly as my flesh. My own life meant little to me; I had resolved myself to my impending demise, almost from the first day I was shackled and brought to the training camps. They were brutal and harsh, but they trained you well.

In my previous life I was the General for the northern legions. I fought and won many victories for my Caesar. Rome was the light, and we shared that light with the world. After a successful campaign in Germania, the Emperor died unexpectedly. Because I had not given him my answer in time, his son ascended as emperor. After he was named Emperor, James quickly acted to remove any threats to his rule. I suspected he knew of his fathers decision to name me as successor, therefore I was sentenced to be executed.

After managing to escape I was picked up by a caravan in the Alps and taken to the training camps in northern Italy. Once I was deemed worthy I was sent to compete in Rome at The Coliseum. The Coliseum was the greatest of all gladiatorial events. It was considered an immense honor to be a Gladiator of Rome, yet I found it empty and worthless. To fight and die in front of thousands of screaming and cheering people eager to view a blood bath…

It was madness.

**The previous evening**

As Gladiators we were well fed and cared for. Prior to my matches I would be escorted to the bath house to be cleansed and to relax. I was currently sitting in the warm water watching the mist rise all around me. I lay my head back on the cool marble floor and studied the ceiling with its exquisite tiled mosaics. The colors and patterns were reminiscent of the fields of Elysium. I figured that was fate giving me my taste of what was to come tomorrow. I had never experienced these kinds of luxuries prior to becoming a Gladiator and for all the pomp it felt hollow knowing I could die the following day. The warm water relaxed my muscles, letting all the frustration and tension release into the warm water.

_Tap…tap…tap… _

Almost so quite I was unsure if I heard it, light footsteps were coming toward me. I lifted my head to look around for the intruder. I was told I would have an hour of undisturbed time. The thick steam made seeing difficult, but I was able to see the flicker of flames coming from the lanterns on the walls, the table of food and wine, and the pillars which lined the alcoves.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared in the mist at the far end of the bath. I was unsure why a servant would be disturbing me, yet I could not force myself to care. Resolved to ignore the stranger in the hopes that they would leave I slowly put my head back down. Before I reached the marble, however, the person stepped closer. Yet it was not a servant, but a woman, a beautiful young woman.

She was wearing a white linen wrap that hugged her body, no doubt due to the steam in the room. My mind was so lost in trying to figure out why she was here that I did not see her remove the robe. She slowly pulled the brooch from her shoulder, the fabric slowly sliding down her body, pooling on the floor. The woman was now completely naked before me.

My mouth opened to protest yet my brain obviously stopped it as nothing came out.

She slowly descended into the bath, her long legs slowly making their way into the water. My eyes traveled up to her face. She was beautiful; her long brown hair framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was milky white, no doubt she was well taken care of. Slaves were often bronzed from long hours in the sun. As she came closer I noticed her lips and the shape of her nose. But it was her eyes that drew me in the most. They were brown, yet the gold reflected in the edges made them stunning. My eyes began their descent down and I was faced with a pair of perfect breasts. The nipples were pink and taut; I wanted so desperately to taste them. I could feel myself harden. It had been a long time since I had been with a woman. Far too long. Continuing my inspection I came to her sex and its soft brown curls. She was close enough that I could reach out and touch her.

Yet I hesitated. Puzzled.

I was unsure as to why she was here and what she wanted, however _my_ body was absolutely sure what it wanted. I was now completely erect and was eternally grateful for the mist. I did not want her to see my all too obvious reaction to her presence.

Gathering the will to speak I said, "I was told I would be undisturbed for the hour, was I misinformed?"

She bit her lip, almost as if she was afraid or nervous.

"No, Edward, I have been waiting for you to come to Rome for a long time." I was stunned. She knew my name and it barley registered that she had said anything else.

"How do you know my name? What do you mean you have been waiting for me?" I silently wish away my erection as I needed all the focus to be in my head at the moment.

"I am sorry," she said shyly. "I thought you would remember me, my name is Isabella."

I looked at her more closely and found I recognized her features. They were sharper, older, but I knew them well.

"Charles Daughter?" She nodded and I was stunned.

"Princess, is that you?"

I had not seen her for close to two years; she had grown up in that time, and all in a very good way. I had been betrothed to her, Charles wanted a husband he could trust and loved like a son. I was unworthy yet he had chosen me to wed Isabella. It was part of the reason James had ordered my execution; he had an unnatural obsession with her. Although she was a princess and a daughter of Rome, he would not allow her to marry.

"Yes Edward, it's me. I have waited for you since you disappeared. Hoping one day you would return to me."

"But, Princess, I am a slave and as such my life is worth nothing. I will most likely die tomorrow. How could you want my love knowing I would only hurt you?" I protested

She smiled, and it was beautiful.

"_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_?" she whispered, "then we must make the most of tonight. Touch me Edward," she pled as I moved to stand.

My resolve completely gone, I reached up and tentatively stroked her stomach; it felt so smooth under my coarse fingers. Feeling braver I let my hands feel their way up to her breasts. They were firm yet soft, and perfectly shaped. I ran my finger over her nipple causing it to harden, earning a small sigh from the goddess in front of me.

"Mei amor", I murmured reverently.

Leaning forward, I brought her breast to my lips, carefully memorizing every part with my mouth and tongue. If this was to be my last night on earth, I was going to make the most of it. After giving each breast the attention they deserved, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her down into the water, placing her on my lap.

I could take her now, but she deserved to be worshiped like the goddess she was.

I needed to taste her lips. Carefully placing both hands on the sides of her face I drew her lips to mine.

Slowly and softly I caressed them.

The feeling was exhilarating; I could feel the passion that flowed between us. She opened her mouth to grant me access and I slowly tasted her.

_Is eram Olympus...?_

She wrapped her arms around my neck and, bringing her lips to my ear, she whispered, "It is time _mei amor_, make me yours."

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly began to push inside. She was tight. Too tight. I was not going to be able to fit. I pulled out and tried again. After several failed attempts I realized she was still pure and untouched. I felt stupid for not realizing this sooner. About to protest, she cut me off.

"Edward, I want our bodies to be one. I have waited for you; please give me what I desire."

With that I was undone. I lifted her up high in the water, bringing her down hard, impaling her on my hard body. She let out a scream and bit my shoulder, no doubt from the pain.

She was warm and tight and I felt like I had died and gone to Elysium.

She had given herself to me, she was mine.

I began to slowly rock inside of her, nothing else mattered in this moment. Neither the past nor the future.

It was only us.

Her breathing was labored; I could tell she was enjoying the sensations. I began moving faster, knowing I would not last; it had been far too long.

I screamed her name as I came in her tiny body.

She looked up at me, unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you Edward, it has been a long time since I felt loved."

We held onto each other and spoke of the future.

Mine was still uncertain.

Tomorrow I was to fight an unknown opponent. Usually they were forthcoming with information but this one was kept a secret for some reason. Not that it mattered, it was all the same in the end.

With promises and vows, Bella finally left.

I was lost in my own thoughts, even If I was to win my freedom we could never marry.

James would not allow it.

I slept fitfully that night knowing I would be going to my death. Yet I still could not bring myself to regret anything.

**The Coliseum**

I was preparing for the match, following my routine of dressing and praying to the gods.

I knew they were fickle in their answers but it could never hurt to ask. After I donned my mask, and sword, I entered the paddock and was hoisted up to the arena. The cheers were deafening. I looked around for some clue as to what I would be facing, but there was nothing.

I walked toward the canopy where the Emperor sat. I looked up and saw Isabella seated to his right. Her expression gave nothing away, but I could see in her eyes she feared for me. Suddenly another paddock was hoisted and my opponent entered the ring. He walked toward me and we both turned to face the Emperor.

"_Ave caesar! Morituri te salutamus!"_ We both saluted the Emperor, before turning to face each other.

With every match I followed the same routine. It was a way to calm my body and mind. I reached down and grabbed some earth, softly feeling the texture with my fingers, before letting it drop gently to the ground. I dusted off my hands and reached for my sword. With one final breath I readied myself.

I raised my sword and uttered,"_Aut vincere aut mori."_

They were the words of an emperor but I carried them with me always**.**

With that my opponent leapt savagely at me, his sword slashing inches from my chest. I was able to deflect him and used his size to knock him off balance. He quickly recovered and came at me, our swords meeting in a never ending symphony of clashes. The metal meeting created that life altering sound, knowing that one mistake could mean flesh instead of metal. I willed my mind to stay alert of the dangers which at any moment could appear.

After what seemed an eternity, I heard a new sound; the faint groaning of ancient chains and wood. I knew that this meant they were going to release animals into the arena. Acting on instinct I switched my position at the last moment causing my opponent to be directly in line from where the beast would make its entrance. It would all come down to how long they decided to make its chain. Within seconds I had my answer, and the animal was released.

It was a tiger, and from the look on its face, it had been starved for weeks.

My opponent was caught off guard and yelled as the tiger leapt onto his back gnawing savagely at his face. The man was dead in seconds.

It was over, I had won.

I turned to walk back to where the emperor was seated and found his seat empty. Isabella's expression was one of fear; I felt a chill run through my blood. This could only mean one thing, The Emperor wanted to reward me. I would have to remove my mask, and expose my true identity.

The gates beneath the royal canopy suddenly opened. The royal guard, followed by the Emperor himself, flooded into the arena.

I was unsure how I would make it out alive.

I looked to see Isabella one last time, if I was to die I wanted her face with me as I passed into the fields of Elysium. As James approached I knew what I had to do, for Isabella and for Rome.

I kept the helmet on to hide my face and waited, my face turned ever so slightly. As he approached the crowed cheered loudly.  
"Slave approach, the Emperor would like to greet Rome's greatest gladiator," he bellowed.

The crowd's cheers were reaching a deafening pitch.

"Remove your helmet Gladiator, I would like to see your face," the Emperor commanded.

I looked down and slowly removed my helmet. I lifted my head to face him; the shock on his face was evident in every feature.

"Edward?" he whispered, frightened. Good let him be scared; I had no intention of leaving this arena before one of us was dead.

"_Aut vincere aut mori, Caesar_," I bellowed ominously.

My words seemed to momentarily confuse him, until recognition dawned on his features.

"That's right James, I know you are the reason your father is dead, causing me to live the past two years of my life as a slave. Did you think that would go unpunished? I have every intention of fulfilling the vow I made to your father."

James began to retreat, no doubt to run back to the safety of his box. The soldiers, however, had other plans as they were once loyal to me, and apparently still were. They closed the gap, preventing James's escape.

"I am Caesar!" he screamed. "How could you dishonor your emperor this way? Let me through!" His plea's fell on deaf ears, apparently they were all too happy to give me my shot.

I drew my sword, and with that James turned and drew his. With one last look at Isabella, I said a silent prayer to the gods.

"You will not look at her!" he spat. "She is mine."

_What!_

"Enough, James, this obsession of yours is disgusting, it ends now."

With that I charged at him. I had trained in combat my whole life; it was what I excelled at, but being trained as a gladiator gave me so much more. I was stealthy and quick on my feet. James was meeting my blows, but with each passing one the force behind them seemed to wane. Soon enough he would tire and I could render the final blow. After what seemed like ages, I was able to knock away his sword, leaving him defenseless in front of me. James ran screaming to the guards to give him a sword. They all stared at him without pity in their eyes as Jasper, my old friend, stepped forward.

"Sheath your swords!" he bellowed

James looked at him with a murderous expression; he knew his treachery would not go unpunished.

I turned to pick up his sword and he charged at me with a small dagger. I was not prepared and the small blade pierced my side. It was not deep, but the pain was so intense I could hardly breathe. I turned to face him and with all the strength I could muster I thrust my sword into his chest. It was a fatal blow and I watched as his body slumped forward. His final breaths coming out in a fitful cough.

"_Vestri fatum est sigillum, James."_ And with that he took his last breath.

I could feel the blood oozing from the wound at my side, the arena before me beginning to spin. I suddenly felt a small tug but I was sure it was just my imagination. I could hear someone yelling my name but through the thick fog I could not place it. My knees buckled and I fell to the earth. Although I was loath to leave her behind I knew she was finally safe.

So faint it was almost a whisper, I heard clear as day the voice I would know anywhere.

"_Adveho tergum volo, mei amor."_ Her pleas were laced with sobs.

Finding the will, I uttered, "For you, _mei amor_, I will always find a way."

With whatever strength I had left I was able to focus on her beautiful face. Tears were streaming down her face; I wanted to kiss them away. I concentrated on moving my arms and legs, slowly standing. She held on tightly to my side. I looked at her with a smile, the battle was over. We held onto each other, looking out over the cheering crowd. Bella raised her arm, and with a defiant look, she shouted.

"_Ave Caesar!"_

The crowd erupted into cheers and I was shocked. I looked to the sky and thanked the fates and whichever gods were listening for giving me a second chance at life.

"Charles is at peace now, Isabella." I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, and he would be proud of you, Edward. Come, let us go home."

We exited the arena together, arm in arm. Our fates now forever intertwined.

**Terminus**

* * *

**Latin translations:**

**An nescis, mi fili, quantilla sapientia mundus regatur?** - _Don't you know then, my son, how little wisdom rules the world?_

**Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur** - _We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving._

**Is eram Olympus**- this was heaven

**Ave Caesar! Morituri te salutamus** - _Hail Caesar! We who are about to die salute you. (gladiators before the fight)_

**Aut vincere aut mori** - _Either conquer or die_

**vestri fatum est sigillum - **Your fate is sealed

**Adveho tergum volo, mei amor. - **Come back to me, my love.

**Mei amor**- My love

**Ave Caesar- **Hail Caesar!

**Terminus- **The End


End file.
